


Brimming

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, I NEVER DO THOSE AHAHA, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Futakuchi says he can take both his boyfriends at once.They hold him to it. Explicitly: they hold him down while they do it.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Brimming

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I hardly ever write pwp, especially stuff like this. But! After writing some futakoga, I wanted to write some sort of toy-action+double penetration for that fic. Instead of that, I figured I might as well write this ot3. I love a couple of datekou ships, and even have a couple of ot3s I’d love to write one day TT but I think this is my fave combination next to kamafutamoni www
> 
> I didn’t want to write another sex scene into the aforementioned futakoga tho, and so. I made this instead. 
> 
> Have fun!

Kenji shouldn’t have run his mouth. He really dug himself this deep, deep grave.

“Ahh, nhnnn,” he moans, but Koganegawa silences him with a kiss. That kid had some nerve; he presses Kenji’s head forwards into the kiss, then lets his tongue take over wildly and without technique or finesse. But it turns Kenji on all the more. 

Especially because Koganegawa’s dick is inside him. Currently very still. 

Kenji inhales deeply through his nose. Koganegawa’s kiss becomes softer, and then Aone’s hands grab Kenji’s hips tightly. He pulls a little, but doesn’t pull Kenji off Koganegawa. That wasn’t what they agreed to do, after all. Aone positions himself, and he brings his cock in once more. Kenji thinks he’ll split apart. It’s as painful as the first time they tried this, a few moments ago. After the first failed attempt, Koganegawa slowly rocked Kenji, jerked him off and kissed his nipples. And Aone had gone down on his stomach again, to lick and finger Kenji, to toy around and make him feel relaxed.

He was more relaxed now, knowing what to expect. But the stretch burns him. And still… Kenji’s hand reaches behind him. He touches Aone’s side, who inches himself—his body as well as his cock—closer. Kenji’s hand presses at an somewhat awkward angle into Aone’s back. God, they were both so strong and wonderful.

“Ohh…” Kenji sighs, head tilting back and his eyes closing. There’s so many hands on his body now; caressing his sides, nails scratching over his thighs. Touching his face, his chest, his hips. All at once, as both monsters fuck into him at the same time. It’s so…full. Kenji’s higher pitched moans fill the room, as Aone’s deep grunts land on his shoulders, and Koganegawa silences himself once more by kissing Kenji’s throat this time. They hold onto him, mush him between their bodies. Their rhythm starts slow, and when their hips speed up, Kenji smiles. He’s used to this now. His boyfriends and their large penises. He said he could handle them both at the same time, and he’s doing it.

His legs are sore. His ass more so. But their kisses travel all over his throat and neck, his cheek and shoulders. Aone sometimes grabs his chin, pulls him around. Meanwhile Koganegawa’s tongue would lick fast circles over Kenji’s nipples, making him moan louder into Aone’s mouth. They would kiss too, while going deeper and deeper into Kenji; he likes to watch them kiss. But he’s not getting his ass pounded by the both of them just to watch. With his arms around both their necks, he enters the fray.

Their lips hardly connect, but their tongues are a mess of wet warmth and love. Aone angles his hip somewhat, making Kenji bounce up and down. Koganegawa keeps him steady, then his nails scratch deeply over his ass. Pulling him wider and wider, for them. Kenji succumbs to moaning their names in intervals, going faster and slower, until no name crosses his lips as he comes hard. His come spreads over Koganegawa’s stomach, who grins. The fingers pull his ass apart, and it’s Aone now who fucks him deeper. Koganegawa keeps still, his cheeks rosy red. He looks down, and Kenji holds the blond hairs in his fingers, kissing his ear.

“As soon as he comes, don’t let him go. Do the same thing. Fill me up,” he tells Koganegawa, whose voice gives out. He just nods. Aone’s forehead rests on Kenji’s shoulder, as he slams himself inside harder and harder. Kenji would have fallen on all fours, but Koganegawa holds him steady. Holds him still too, making Aone’s rampage all the better.

Koganegawa also does as he’s told. Aone comes hard inside of Kenji, but is unable to pull out because Koganegawa’s hands reach behind him, pull him back inside. Kenji smiles into Koganegawa’s, turns his head for Aone to see.

“Stay inside a little…” he says without pleading, and Aone nods once. He leans back a little, and Kenji sits back on him. Three men with one brain end up having Kenji’s legs pulled up and spreading wider; Aone’s hands splaying over the inner thighs, keeping them wide. Koganegawa hasn’t pulled out, now makes sure he’s in perfect position to continue by himself. Kenji feels one of his arms loop around, the other hand perhaps going for Aone. 

But Kenji can’t give it much thought. Not when Kanji starts pounding into him, wild and uncontrolled. Kenji cries out as the pleasure makes him blind. With Koganegawa’s hand under Kenji’s knee, Aone can allow one hand to go up to Kenji’s throat, Apply a little pressure.

“Aaaah!! Aaah!” Kenji cries out louder, as Koganegawa uses both hands to pull the legs up and wide. He rams into Kenji with a speed unknow before. He’s always been so restrained, so contained. Following Aone’s lead, Kenji thought. Well no thoughts left now, as his body bursts from arousal. Koganegawa thrusts his entire length inside once more, then groans out as he comes. His hands fall away, and Kenji is quick to entrap his second lover within his legs. Making sure he stays inside too. 

Kenji’s ass probably leaking an load unlike any before, but he doesn’t care. His ass is sore beyond believe, but he wants this. He kisses first Aone, whose hand falls away from Kenji’s throat. Then Koganegawa, whose kisses are sweeter after he orgasms.

“I love you both. That was incredible,” Kenji smiles, feeling a little lightheaded. His boyfriends pull back slowly, Koganegawa exiting first, then Aone with a small ‘Hmm’. Aone kisses his forehead.

“You were wonderful,” he says in his deep voice. 

Koganegawa says nothing; his lips kiss Kenji’s cheek, then down his chest, lower and lower. Kenji starts to giggle, his body sensitive after the ordeal. Instead of what he thought Koganegawa would do, Kenji watches as Koganegawa kisses his thighs gently. He wants to clean up.

“Ah, hold on a moment,” Kenji says, his legs outstretched on either side, useless. “First your body, Kogane.”

A little red in the face, Koganegawa sits back on his calves. Kenji’s sperm drips off him. Kenji hears Aone’s appreciative laugh behind him. Then they both move onto Koganegawa like tigers for their prey. Koganegawa swallows once, then has to watch as both Kenji and Aone lick up Kenji’s seed from his hard stomach.

“Mhhhnnnn,” Kenji licks his lips, then has Aone roughly throwing him on his back. He laughs, uncaring as his two larger boyfriends spread his legs once more, descending on his ass like vultures for a feast. He giggles out louder when their tongues lick his ass, cleaning him up more sloppily then they might have intended. 

Kenji puts an arm over his forehead. He doesn’t care. He just moans out loud, enjoying the love being giving to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware the title is very on the nose, and that someone else had the word brimming in their bkak title too. But it was the only title I liked and even after looking at thesaurus, the only word that felt nice .v.
> 
> Usually if i have an established relationship, they use first names (both verbally and mentally) but meh I wrote it down like this and so I'll keep it uvu
> 
> I hope you liked it~ I wanna write an actual get together romance for these three some dayyy. I love every single one of these dorks so much and I think they're all great TT


End file.
